Kwestia zrozumienia
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Spotkanie na falach przeznaczenia. Kizaru nie rozumie i nie docenia, Sandersonia potrafi docenić, ale też nie rozumie. Znajdzie się jednak ktoś, kto zrozumie, doceni - a nawet będzie podzielał! Opowiastka o tym, co w One Piece najlepsze - o prawdziwym bziku.


Dla ClioSelene, w podzięce za zakurwiście wspaniały weekend, fazę, zrozumienie, podzielanie i docenianie! A poza tym... Cora-san!

 **KWESTIA ZROZUMIENIA**

Stojąc na dziobie flagowego okrętu Marynarki Wojennej, admirał Borsalino z obserwował przez lunetę osobliwe manewry pirackiego statku. Postawę miał jak zawsze zrelaksowaną i spokojną minę, ale nos skrzywił z niesmakiem.

\- To najbardziej bezczelna i pozbawiona zasad zakała Najgorszego Pokolenia - oznajmił kwaśno. - Najwyższy czas go utopić, razem z tym jego klubem. Wydaj wreszcie rozkaz, Sakazuki! Musimy przyspieszyć, żeby ich dogonić! A pozostałe statki wciąż są kawał drogi za nami!

Główny Admirał uśmiechnął się przeciągle. Kizaru był zwykle nieporuszony, ale gdy wypatrzyli piracki okręt na horyzoncie, nawet on się ożywił. Już kilka razy ponaglał dowódcę, żeby jak najprędzej skontaktował się z pozostałymi statkami. Należało zebrać wszystkie jednostki razem, zaatakować wroga i zatopić statek razem z całą załogą. Niech ich przeklęty kapitan idzie na dno razem ze swoim Diabelskim Owocem, arogancją i idiotycznymi spodniami. Tymczasem głównodowodzący Marynarki wcale nie kwapił się do planowania ataku.  
\- Zostaw go w spokoju, Borsalino. W ogóle nie będziemy go atakować.  
\- Co ty knujesz, Sakazuki? - Admirał spoglądał przez swoją lunetę tak intensywnie, jakby mógł na życzenie wypalić dziurę w pokładzie pirackiego statku. Na taką odległość nie mógł jednak przesłać płomieni nawet władający owocem magu-magu-no-mi Główny Admirał Floty. Ten zresztą tylko wzruszył ramionami i ostentacyjnie odwrócił się od dziobu okrętu, nie okazując żadnej chęci zaatakowania piratów czy to płonącą lawą, czy przy pomocy żołnierzy.

\- Borsalino... To tylko jeden żałosny statek. Aż tak ci przeszkadza? - Pogroził palcem towarzyszowi. - Chcesz podrywać dziesiątkę naszych okrętów, żeby zabić jednego pirata?

Kizaru wzruszył ramionami. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru sprzeciwiać się swojemu koledze. Ten widoczny teraz na horyzoncie szkodnik i tak prędzej czy później skończy na dnie oceanu. Jednak - mieli nieopodal całą flotyllę, a to był wyjątkowo irytujący pirat. Akainu nie był dotąd taki wyrozumiały dla poszukiwanych listami gończymi wyrzutków – przynajmniej nie dla tych, którzy nie byli objęci protekcją Rządu lub Niebiańskich Smoków. Admirał Borsalino wiedział doskonale, że ten konkretny piracki kapitan nie miał na tym świecie absolutnie żadnego protektora. To był szalony, nieprzewidywalny furiat, który nie uznawał żadnych autorytetów i pluł na flagę Światowego Rządu: grób na dnie morza naprawdę mu się należał, choćby dla przykładu.  
\- Nie powinniśmy go puszczać.

Sakazuki w końcu zlitował się nad towarzyszem i uchylił rąbka tajemnicy.  
\- Wcale go nie puszczamy. - Przez chwilę jeszcze się uśmiechał – krzywo, kwaśno i złośliwie. - Po prostu nie zamierzam angażować naszych ludzi w walkę z taką szumowiną. Mamy narzędzia, którymi możemy się posługiwać, żeby pozbywać się takich śmieci. I najwyższy czas, żebyśmy używali ich jak należy.

\- O czym ty w ogóle mówisz? - Kizaru zmarszczył brwi, opuścił lunetę i spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na towarzysza. - Powiedz w końcu wprost, co wymyśliłeś!  
Sakazuki prychnął pogardliwie.  
\- Gdybyś chociaż na chwilę oderwał wzrok od tego durnia, już byś sam zauważył.  
Borsalino skrzywił się, nieco urażony. Nie warto było się jednak dąsać na Akainu. A przede wszystkim - nie byłoby mądrze się z nim kłócić. Aokiji tego próbował – i gdzie wylądował? Bez prawa powrotu do Floty, na pieprzonym wygnaniu. Mniejsza o to, że dobrowolnym. Admirał przełknął urazę i posłusznie zaczął się rozglądać przez lunetę. Sakazuki zawsze miał jakieś ukryte plany w zanadrzu.  
\- O, szlag. - Szybko go wypatrzył – kolejny okręt, w niewielkiej odległości – pruł żwawo fale i zbliżał się błyskawicznie do pierwszego statku. - Wezwali posiłki! Kiedy?! - Wyraźnie było widać piracką banderę naciągających. – Cwany szczeniak.  
\- Nie oni wezwali posiłki. Ja to zrobiłem. - Wilczy uśmiech Akainu obiecywał wojnę i pożogę. - Zapomniałeś, że mamy swoich własnych piratów?  
\- Oczywiście. – Kizaru przewrócił oczami. Teraz już rozpoznał charakterystyczne kształty tej bandery. - To okręt shichibukai.  
Głównodowodzący Floty pokiwał głową z satysfakcją.  
\- Wysłałem do nich wiadomość z delikatnym... Przypomnieniem, że do obowiązków Shichibukai należy pozbywanie się innych piratów z okolic baz Marynarki. Mamy potężną bazę na najbliższej wyspie i ten zakichany pirat musiał do reszty postradać rozum, że się tu w ogóle pokazał. Ale nie zamierzam dawać mu satysfakcji i zajmować się nim osobiście. Wszyscy tylko skorzystamy, jeśli piraci powyrzynają się między sobą bez naszego udziału. Po to wzięliśmy tych przeklętych przestępców pod opiekę, żeby pracowali dla nas jak należy.

Borsalino popatrywał przez swoją lunetę, nie do końca przekonany o słuszności tej taktyki. Po koszmarnej aferze z królestwem Dressrosy rozmawiał trochę z Sengoku – i oczywiście z Fujitorą, Ślepy admirał miał aż nadto argumentów przeciwko dalszemu zaciąganiu piratów do marynarki jako shichibukai – z częścią tych poglądów nie sposób się było nie zgodzić. Ale – w gruncie rzeczy Kizaru nie obchodziło takie moralizatorstwo. Ani myślał wciągać Sakazukiego w taką dyskusję. Główny Admirał miał swoje zdanie na ten temat – jak i na każdy inny – i nie uznawał sprzeciwu.  
\- Możemy im zaufać? - zagadnął tylko Borsalino. - Różnie bywa z tymi niby shichibukai. Pomyśl, jaki numer wykręcił nam Trafalgar Law.  
Sakazuki przymrużył złowieszczo oczy.  
\- Lawa załatwimy przy pierwszej okazji – oznajmił kategorycznie. - Żałosny Chirurg Śmierci powtórzy los Płonącej Pięści. Odrąbiemy mu głowę na oczach całego świata. I tym razem, zapewniam cię, nie dopuścimy do żadnej haniebnej pirackiej wojny na naszym własnym podwórku. A ci tutaj... Mają trochę grzeszków na sumieniu i nie myśl sobie, że im ufam. Nie mam zamiaru zaufać żadnemu przeklętemu piratowi. Ale przydadzą nam się i nie mam zamiaru przepuszczać takiej okazji. Zależy im na protekcji Rządu i Marynarki – wpakowali się w kilka podejrzanych afer i teraz będą służyć na dwóch łapkach jak psy, żebyśmy tylko nie odebrali im przywilejów. Niech się wykażą, proszę bardzo. Niczego nie zamierzam im obiecywać – nie potrzeba nam takich pożal się Boże sojuszników. Ale póki co, niechże chociaż będzie z nich jakiś pożytek. Zdmuchną tych narwańców jak komara. Popatrz sobie, może wreszcie przestaniesz kwestionować moje decyzje!  
\- Czy ja coś kwestionuję? - Kizaru przewrócił oczami i teatralnym gestem pochylił głowę przed swoim dowódcą. - To ty tu rządzisz. I zawsze masz cholernie dobre pomysły. To będzie błyskawiczna akcja – jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem.  
\- A co może nie pójść? - Sakazuki wzruszył pogardliwie ramionami. - Piraci to żałosne wyrzutki ludzkości, nie mogą wytrzymać pięć minut, żeby nie skoczyć sobie do gardeł. Wystarczy napuścić jednych na drugich – i możemy patrzeć, jak się wyrzynają. Dokładnie tak powinno być. Te suki nawet bez mojego napomnienia zaatakowałyby swoich koleżków. Tacy już są piraci. Ale to oni wyzdychają, a my pozostaniemy, żeby zaprowadzić porządek.

Borsalino spojrzał przez lunetę na wschód. Okręt kiwał się na falach – a na nim, pod banderą z zielonym irokezem, Kanibal Bartolomeo i jego Klub Barto. Zakała Najgorszego Pokolenia. Admirał spojrzał bardziej na zachód – smukły okręt Piratek z Kuja i Boa Hancock nieubłaganie doganiał przeciwnika. Wystarczy jedno gniewne spojrzenie potężnej shichibukai, a cała załoga zamieni się w kamień i pójdzie na dno.

Co mogło pójść źle?

*/*

Coś poszło źle.

Najpiękniejsza nawet wśród pięknych, niepowtarzalna Boa Hancock szybko dogoniła szaleńców, którzy mieli czelność wpłynąć na obszar działań Bazy Marynarki Wojennej. Każdy pirat, który pozwalał sobie na taki głupi błąd, zasługiwał na zatopienie. Poza Grand Line nie było litości dla głupców. Mimo to, Boa nie zamierzała posłusznie wypełniać admiralskich rozkazów – w ogóle niczyich rozkazów. Nowy głównodowodzący floty był niestety bystrzejszy niż większość jego towarzyszy – za wszelką cenę unikał bezpośredniego spotkania z Hancock i spojrzenia jej w oczy. Swoje polecenia wysyłał jej z daleka, nie narażony na działanie jej porażającej urody. Przeklęty spryciarz. Boa Hancock chętnie wepchnęłaby admiralski list do gardła nieszczęsnej mewy pocztowej – najlepiej od strony ogona. Ale, ptak i tak padł skamieniały do stóp Królowej, jak każdy inny żałosny samiec. A rozsądek nakazywał władczyni wyspy Kuja od czasu do czasu okazać Marynarce swoją dobrą wolę. Dzięki temu nadal zachowywała swobodę działania. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy przyda jej się ta swoboda, żeby zaopiekować się ukochanym. Drogi Luffy był tak cudownie nieprzewidywalny – Boa wiedziała, że za wszelką cenę musi być dyspozycyjna, żeby przyjść z pomocą swojemu wybrankowi, kiedy ten wpakuje się w tarapaty. Jeśli w tym celu będzie trzeba po drodze zatopić paru idiotów – niech tak będzie. Najważniejsze, żeby nie wzbudzać żadnych podejrzeń Marynarki. Boa Hancock nie potrzebowała śledczych i oskarżeń. Ukochany Luffy mógł jej potrzebować w każdej chwili. Nie wahała się nawet przez chwilę – wydała swoim dziewczętom rozkaz do ataku i przygwoździła okręt przeciwnika do własnej burty. Nawet ich łajba była jakaś dziwaczna. Boa nie miała jednak czasu ani ochoty przyglądać się detalom stolarki wrogów. Niech ci durnie żałują, że narazili się Marynarce Wojennej. Sama Hancock miała dobre powody, żeby tego unikać. Luffy był dla niej najważniejszy. Szkoda, że nikt na tym świecie nie mógł zrozumieć ogromu tej miłości. Władczyni miała swoje siostry i towarzyszki – czasem jednak brakowało jej przyjaznej duszy, z którą mogłaby bez zahamowań, bez ograniczeń porozmawiać na ten jeden, najważniejszy, najcudowniejszy temat: mówić o Monkey. D. Luffym – i być rozumianą. Może nawet – gdyby bogowie chcieli sprawić cud – może taki przyjaciel podzielałby uczucia Hancock i umiałby je docenić. Jednak – prócz kapitana Słomianych Kapeluszy – na tym świecie nie było cudów. Ale za to dla jednego uśmiechu Luffy'ego Hancock gotowa była znosić smutną samotność swego serca nawet w nieskończoność. Wszystko była gotowa zrobić dla ukochanego. Moc owocu mero-mero-no-mi pulsowała jej w żyłach. Władczyni Wyspy Kuja weszła na statek z zielonowłosą banderą. Odszukała kapitana nieznajomych piratów i spojrzała na niego z całym swoim zabójczym wdziękiem – i całą nagromadzoną złością.

Niechaj sczeźnie.

Niechaj... Sczeźnie?

\- Giń!

I tu właśnie Hancock odkryła, że coś poszło nie tak, jak należało.

\- Hm.

Nie zadziałało?! Był przecież mężczyzną! Urok Hancock musiał na niego zadziałać. Niewątpliwie był dość potężnym wojownikiem, ale do królewskiego haki wiele mu jednak brakowało – a tylko to mogłoby przecież uchronić go przed zabójczym pięknem królowej piratów. Jak się obronił?! Ale... Czy na pewno się obronił? Pirat w pstrokatych portkach patrzył na Hancock z niewątpliwym zachwytem – w oczach miał gwiazdy szczęścia, po policzkach spływały mu łzy, a twarz pokrył intensywny rumieniec. Mężczyzna aż cały dygotał i giął się w ukłonach przed Boa.

Ale jakoś nie zamienił się w kamień, jak przystało na słabowitego samca. Nie skamieniał w oszołomieniu, nie wybuchł w eksplozji różowych serduszek, nie rozsypał się w pył, bezradny wobec urody Hancock. Żył, podskakiwał w swoich idiotycznych butach i najwyraźniej kwiczał z radości.

Hm.

\- To wody Marynarki Wojennej - poinformowała Hancock przeciwnika, nieco stropiona jego zachowaniem. - Każdy pirat, który się tu zjawi, zostanie zatopiony.

\- Nie dbam o to! - Kanibal Bartolomeo obdarzył ją promiennym, odrobinę łzawym uśmiechem. - Specjalnie tu przypłynąłem, kiedy usłyszałem, że jesteś niedaleko! Musiałem się z tobą zobaczyć! 

Mężczyźni niejeden raz gnali na łeb i na szyję, żeby zobaczyć Boa Hancock. Zaraz potem zamieniali się w bezużyteczne głazy, ale zawsze ginęli z uśmiechem na twarzy. Ten dziwaczny osobnik nadal nie kwapił się umierać – tylko uśmiech miał jak należy, gorący jak słońce w zenicie.

\- Musiałem chociaż spróbować! I udało mi się z tobą spotkać! To takie zajebiście cudowne! - Otarł z oka łzę szczęścia. - Bo wiesz... A, nie wiesz. Skąd masz wiedzieć! Przecież ja jestem nikim. Ale ty! Ja wiem, że to nieoficjalne, i w ogóle, cicho sza. Możesz na mnie liczyć, nikomu nie pisnę ani słowa – ale swoje wiem! Przeczytałem wszystkie relacje! Przepytałem świadków! Jednemu założyłem barierę na fiuta, aż piszczał sopranem i wszystko mi wyśpiewał! Znam prawdę! To jest takie przezajebiście cudowne! 

Z chwili na chwilę Boa Hancock była coraz bardziej zbita z tropu.

\- Ale... O co chodzi?!  
\- Tylko o jedno, oczywiście. - Kanibal Bartolomeo pociągnął nosem, wzruszony. - Jak czytałem te artykuły, to normalnie nie mogłem, ryczałem jak foczka! To jest takie przesłodkie! Założyłem nawet osobny album na wycinki, i Gambia narysował na okładce serduszka!

Boa cofnęła się o krok.

-Ale... O czym ty mówisz?!  
\- No, jak to?! - Złożył ręce jak do modlitwy. W oczach miał ekstatyczne gwiazdy. - Przecież jesteś dziewczyną Luffy'ego Senpaia!

Cisza.

 _Przecież jesteś dziewczyną Luffy'ego Senpaia.  
Jesteś dziewczyną Luffy'ego Senpaia.  
Dziewczyną Luffy'ego Senpaia.  
Dziewczyną Luffy'ego_.

Hancock dzwoniło w uszach. Kolana się pod nią uginały, w oczach wirowało.  
Dziewczyną Luffy'ego!  
Nie, nie, skądże. Nie, nie... Och, TAK! Oczywiście, to nigdy... Ale jednak... Hancock przycisnęła palce do skroni, usiłując opanować gonitwę myśli. Cóż to za anioł do niej przemówił?! Och, Boże. Nie, nie, nie. Nie było na świecie aniołów, a mężczyźni to żałosne, słabe robactwo. Tak. Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi i zebrała całą swoją potęgę. Cały bezmiar piękna, uosobiony w jej wdzięcznej postaci i sile owocu mero-mero-no-mi. Straszliwa siła, przed której nadużyciem ostrzegały matki na Wyspie Kobiet. Hancock uwolniła cios, który mógłby w jednej chwili obrócić w kamień całe miasta – mężczyzn, kobiety, wszystko, co żywe. Moc nadludzkiej urody poleciała prosto w roześmianą twarz Bartolomeo.

Nawet się nie skrzywił.

Giął się w ukłonach, kiwał głową, ocierał łzy.

\- Przezajebiście cudowna sprawa! Nikomu nie powiem, oczywiście. Ja wszystko rozumiem. On nie może cię narażać. Ty nie możesz jego narażać. Cicho, sza.

Boa Hancock postąpiła krok w jego kierunku.  
\- Ty... Nie pożądasz mnie? - spróbowała raz jeszcze.  
\- O, jasne! Przecież jesteś taka piękna! Jak gwiazdka na czubku choinki normalnie! - Zamachał rękami, przejęty. - Jesteś cudna lala! I w ogóle! Tak strasznie, strasznie chciałem cię poznać! Czemu... Och! - Aż zesztywniał, kiedy pojął w końcu, o co go zapytała. - Że niby ja... Że ciebie?! Ja... Ja... Nigdy! - Spojrzał Królowej Piratów prosto w jej zgubne, piękne oczy. Wzrok miał zupełnie dziki, obłąkany – i niezłomny jak szał morskich bałwanów. - Nigdy w życiu bym sobie nie pozwolił nawet na jedną niestosowną myśl o tobie! Przecież należysz do Luffy-senpaia!

Pod Hancock ugięły się nogi – Kanibal Bartolomeo złapał ją szybko pod ramię i przy okazji ucałował jej dłoń.  
\- Musiałem tu przypłynąć, żeby ci powiedzieć! Bo ja tak uwielbiam Luffy-senpaia! Wszystko bym dla niego zrobił! Zamorduję każdego drania, który stanie mu na drodze! Tym chujom z Marynarki bebechy wyjebię! I w ogóle, no! Zabiłbym każdą babę, która by się próbowała do niego przyklejać! Ale ty! Ty jesteś wspaniała! Idealna! Zajebista! Luffy-senpai zasługuje na wszystko, co najlepsze! Nic lepszego od ciebie nie mogło mu się przytrafić! Jesteście sobie przeznaczeni! To jest pieprzona oczywista oczywistość, no! I ja cię uwielbiam, i pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć! Zrobię wszystko, żebyście kiedyś się mogli zejść jak należy, bez żadnych głupich sekretów! Jesteście tak zajebiście cudowni razem! Król Piratów i jego Królowa! To jest takie cholernie słodkie! Jesteś stworzona dla Luffy-senpaia! Od początku tak sobie pomyślałem, ale teraz, jak cię widzę, to mi kurwa błogo! Będę wam zawsze kibicował! Zaraz się normalnie rozpłaczę!  
Płakał już od początku swojej przemowy, ale Boa Hancock przestała zwracać na to uwagę. W uszach wybrzmiewały jej anielskie pienia. _Dziewczyna Luffy'ego... Przeznaczeni sobie... Oczywista oczywistość... Zejść się jak należy... Cudowni razem... Stworzona dla Luffy'ego..._

Bartolomeo przygładził zieloną czuprynę i położył dłoń na sercu.  
\- Przysięgam ci... Jak będzie trzeba, to zrobię megabarierę i was zasłonię przed całym światem, żebyście mogli być razem! Jak będzie trzeba, wypruję flaki wszystkim pierdolonym imperatorom! Upieczemy je dla was na przyjęcie ślubne! Jesteś idealną dziewczyną dla Luffy-senpaia! Możesz kurwa na mnie liczyć! Na całą moją załogę! Wszyscy wam kibicujemy! Klub Barto dopilnuje, żebyście mogli w końcu być razem! Właśnie na taką cudowną dziewczynę zasługuje Luffy-senpai!

Boa Sandersonia już od dłuższej chwili próbowała zwrócić uwagę siostry dobitnym chrząkaniem za jej plecami.  
\- Kapitanie... Co mamy z nimi zrobić? Wyrwać im maszt, posłać na dno? Stoimy tu jak głupie z bronią w ręku! - napomniała siostrę i tupnęła nogą. Ani Hancock, ani Bartolomeo nie zwrócili na nią najmniejszej uwagi.  
\- A wiesz – pirat zniżył głos i nachylił się do ucha władczyni – spotkałem Luffy-senpaia całkiem niedawno temu! U jego boku walczyłem z Doflamingo! On jest taki zajebiście wspaniały! Ale ty przecież wiesz o tym najlepiej. Co ja plotę, durny ja. Ale wiesz, on nawet odwiedził mój okręt! Luffy-senpai jest niesamowity! Zrobiliśmy złote płytki wszędzie, gdzie chodził po naszym pokładzie. Teraz sobie możemy pielgrzymować codziennie po obiedzie jego śladami!

Hancock aż się żachnęła, przerażona. Luffy chodził po tym statku! A ona niemal go zatopiła!

\- Natychmiast zdejmijcie te wszystkie haki! - Odwróciła się do siostry i zgromiła ją wzrokiem. - Odetnijcie liny i pozamiatajcie po sobie! Zostawcie tych ludzi w spokoju!

\- Hancock. - Sandersonia popukała się wymownie w czoło. - Zwariowałaś? Znowu?

Królowa piratów spojrzała z irytacją na swoją siostrę. Ona oczywiście nic nie rozumiała. Ale był ktoś, kto wszystko rozumiał.

Jednak był taki ktoś!

\- Nie skrzywdzimy tych piratów – oznajmiła dobitnie władczyni wyspy Kuja. - To przyjaciele mojego Luffy'ego! 

Mój Luffy! Hancock aż zasłoniła usta, strwożona własną odwagą. Powiedzieć głośno coś takiego! A jednak – Kanibal Bartolomeo kiwał gorliwie głową. I wszystko, wszystko rozumiał.

\- Opowiedzieć ci, jak Luffy-senpai skopał tyłek Doflamingo?! To było zajebiste!

Boa Hancock z pełnym zaufaniem oparła policzek na rękawie bordowej marynarki pirata.

\- Wszystko, wszystko mi opowiedz! Co robił? Czy był szczęśliwy? Czy nikt go nie skrzywdził? Czy go nakarmili?

Barty odchrząknął, przejęty.  
\- Więc... Kiedy go spotkałem na Dressrosie, brał udział w walkach gladiatorów. Był w przebraniu, i używał pseudonimu, ale ja natychmiast, od razu, od pierwszej chwili wiedziałem, że to jest on!  
\- Och.

Boa Sandersonia popatrzyła przez chwilę posępnie na swoją siostrę, zagadaną z cudacznym piratem. Cóż, każdy ma jakiegoś bzika. Ale kiedy to jest wspólny bzik dwojga ludzi... Dwojga potężnych pirackich kapitanów w dodatku... Nie było na tym świecie żadnej siły, która mogłaby przeszkodzić im teraz w rozmowie. A już na pewno nikt względnie rozsądny nie powinien się na to porywać.

Wystarczyło przez chwilę posłuchać, żeby zrezygnować z interwencji.

Dla tych dwojga i tak już było za późno na interwencję.

\- Kiedy go zobaczyłem... To było jak objawienie! Jakby promień słońca padł na moją twarz po latach spędzonych w ciemności! A kiedy przemówił do mnie... To było kurwa zajebiste!

\- Ja mam tak samo! - Boa Hancock z przejęcia dostała wypieków. - Czasami nie mogę wykrztusić ani słowa w jego obecności! Jest taki cudowny!

\- Ależ, dziewczyno! - Barty pogroził jej palcem. - Ty się nie masz czego wstydzić! Jesteś jego przeznaczeniem! Jesteś jedyną osobą godną jego serca! Ja przy nim jestem takim żałosnym, zagubionym fiutem, w ogóle zapominam języka w gębie, kiedy się do mnie odezwie. Ale ty! Ty jesteś jego królową! Nic na tym świecie nie powinno cię tak paraliżować! Ale ja rozumiem! Ja to rozumiem! Jak się na niego patrzy, to normalnie można zejść ze szczęścia na zawał!

Śmiech Boa Hancock, o którym marzyli i za który umierali mężczyźni od East Blue po Grand Line, napełnił słodką muzyką oba pirackie statki.  
\- Ty naprawdę rozumiesz!

Boa Sandersonia westchnęła, odwróciła się od swojego kapitana i klasnęła na zdezorientowaną załogę.

\- Ściągać te haki, panienki. Możecie schować szable i wyciągnąć czarki na herbatę. Zdaje się, że mamy nowych przyjaciół. Ustawcie stery, lepiej stąd czmychajmy, żeby Marynarka się nas nie czepiała. Odstawimy tych cudaków poza terytorium tej ichniej bazy i możemy sobie spokojnie zrobić piknik. - Rzuciła okiem przez ramię. - Bardzo, bardzo długi piknik...

:;/;:

Na odległym okręcie Marynarki Wojennej admirał Borsalino ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy obserwował przez lunetę, jak dwa pirackie statki najpierw przez jakiś czas tkwią w pełnej zgodzie burta przy burcie, a następnie ruszają razem w drogę jak dwa karykaturalne gołąbki pokoju. Kizaru nie silił się na komentarz – Sakazuki już i tak klął i walił pięściami w balustradę na dziobie statku.  
\- Nie rozwal nam łajby na środku morza – dociął mu Borsalino. - Byłoby wstyd pływać na deskach i wzywać pomocy. Odkąd Aokiji... Yhm. W każdym razie, nasze norioku nikogo nie poniesie po falach, jeśli uszkodzisz statek.  
\- Już ja coś uszkodzę! Zbieraj ludzi, wyprowadzamy atak! - Sakazuki ze złości aż się niemal pienił. - Spalę tę sukę razem z jej wyuzdaną załogą!  
\- Ale ona jest shichibukai.- Jego towarzysz kwaśno uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Nie możemy jej zaczepić, póki nie udowodnimy zdrady. Pozostali shichibukai natychmiast by się zbuntowali! Póki Hancock też tam jest, nie możemy ruszyć na Klub Barto.

Tym razem Sakazuki walnął pięścią w burtę tak mocno, że naprawdę oderwał się od niej kawał deski. Spadając do morza, wybuchnął potężnym płomieniem. Kizaru zacmokał z przyganą.

\- Panuj nad sobą... Nie wypada nam wracać wpław do bazy.

\- Admirale! I Admirale! - Jeden z oficerów prawie bez tchu przybiegł do dowódców. - Pilna wiadomość! Mewa w tej chwili wylądowała! Ma oznaczenie najwyższego priorytetu!

Sakazuki nawet się nie odwrócił, zaciskał tylko pięści i wpatrywał się złym wzrokiem w horyzont, za którym znikały pirackie okrę odebrał pergamin od oficera i odesłał go niedbałym ruchem ręki. Przeczytał wiadomość. Uniósł brwi.

\- Chyba powinieneś to zobaczyć... 

Sakazuki ze złością wyrwał mu list. Przeczytał. Tym razem tak się rozzłościł, że nawet pokład zajął się ogniem, choć tylko na chwilę. Kizaru przewrócił oczami. Słowa dowódcy w żadnym wypadku nie nadawały się do ujęcia w raporcie.

 _Kapitan Boa Hancock pozdrawia admirała... Kryzysowa sytuacja w związku z wtargnięciem wroga... Obowiązujące przepisy zachowania bezpieczeństwa ludności cywilnej... Podjęcie walki wiąże się ze zbytnim zagrożeniem okolicznych wysp... Konieczne jest uruchomienie procedury.. Paragraf... Ustęp... Zgodnie z procedurą, Piraci Kuja odeskortują piratów z Klubu Barto poza obręb działań marynarki wojennej, w rejony niezamieszkałe przez ludność cywilną... Shichibukai Boa Hancock zapewnia o swojej całkowitej lojalności..._

Fujiotora jednak miał rację. Wszyscy ci shichibukai to krętacze. Marynarka nie powinna zawierać żadnych układów z piratami. Cóż, teraz już było za późno. Kizaru podniósł swoją lunetę i spojrzał raz jeszcze za oddalającymi się okrętami. Kanibal Bartolomeo - arogancki narwaniec pozbawiony klasy i polotu. Egzotycznie wytworna Boa Hancock, królowa Wyspy Kobiet. Czym on ją do diabła mógł ją przekabacić? Tego jednego Borsalino zupełnie nie mógł zrozumieć.

*/*

\- Tak za nim tęsknię, że czasem wyciągam poszewkę, na której spał, i przytulam się do niej.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział poważnie Barty. - To takie chujowe, że nie możecie jeszcze być razem! Gdybyś go widziała w Dressrosie! Zmłócił Doflamingo na miazgę! On potrzebuje dokładnie takiej kobiety, jak ty!

Boa Hancock promieniała. Ujęła Bartolomeo za rękę.

\- Kochany Barty... Opowiedzieć ci, jak się spotkaliśmy z moim Luffym?

Zamknął oczy. Otworzył oczy.

\- O kurwa, no jasne, że tak!

Sandersonia łypnęła z rezygnacją na swoją siostrę, pogrążoną w ożywionej rozmowie.

\- Ileż można... Ech. No nic. - Klepnęła serdecznie w plecy oficera Klubu Barto. Mężczyzna stał tuż obok i z rozrzewnieniem obserwował, jak jego kapitan i Boa Hancock wymieniają się opowieściami. - Dobry miałeś pomysł z tym listem, chłopcze. Może Marynarka na razie zostawi nas w spokoju. A teraz... - Zmierzyła go wzrokiem od stóp do głów. - Grasz w szachy? Nadajesz się do przyzwoitej partyjki? 

Położył dłoń na sercu.

\- W porównaniu z członkiem załogi Luffy-senpaia, szlachetnym Brookiem-senpaiem, jestem nic nie wartym amatorem! Bo musisz wiedzieć, że Brook-senpai, choć się o tym rzadko mówi, odkąd został żywym trupem, osiągnął niebywałe mistrzostwo w grze w szachy! Ja jestem tylko dyletantem przy tym szlachetnym kościotrupie! Ale bardzo chętnie rozegram z tobą partyjkę.

Wzruszyła ramionami. Jakoś zniesie te nieustanne pienia zachwytu. Przerabiała to nieraz z Hancock. Nie rozumiała tego – ale umiała uszanować cudzego bzika.

\- No, to chodź.

*/*

Boa Hancock i Kanibal Bartolomeo siedzieli na rufie okrętu, w promieniach zachodzącego słońca.

\- Luffy-senpai...

\- A wtedy mój Luffy...

\- I zobaczyłem, jak Luffy-senpai...

\- I mój Luffy powiedział... 

W pewnej chwili Barty chwycił dłonie królowej piratów i soczyście je ucałował.

\- Jak ty mnie rozumiesz! Jaka jesteś zajebista! Będziesz taką wspaniałą żoną dla Luffy-senpaia! 

Aż pokaraśniała ze wzruszenia.

\- To ty mnie tak dobrze rozumiesz! Jesteś takim dobrym przyjacielem!

Aż się zerwał i zatańczył na pokładzie.

\- Jestem przyjacielem dziewczyny Luffy'ego-senpaia! Co za zakurwiście wspaniały dzień!

Hancock śmiała się, szczęśliwa, i podziwiała jego entuzjazm. Rozumiała go, oczywiście, że rozumiała. I on też! Jednak był ktoś, kto potrafił docenić, podzielić i zrozumieć!

Jak on to...?

A.

Zakurwiście wspaniały dzień!


End file.
